


The Boy in the Magazine

by KaylaBellissima



Series: "One Shots" and "What Ifs?" [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Instagram, M/M, Model AU, One Shot, Social Media, Sort Of, Tumblr, Victor is totally into it, Yuuri is a glasses model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBellissima/pseuds/KaylaBellissima
Summary: “Who is THAT?” Victor said enthusiastically.  He turned the magazine swiftly in his hands and pointed to a good-looking Asian guy sporting a pair of frames Chris had marked as a favorite.“…. A model?” Chris said confused.“I can see that.  Is he credited in the magazine? He’s beautiful.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomsplashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsplashes/gifts).



> Hello! This work is inspired by a headcanon suggested to RandomSplashes by dragonsenshi4life on tumblr in which Yuuri has a glasses company as a sponsor and occasionally models frames for them. Victor finds these photos when Chris asks for advice about new glasses.

In a rare moment of calm, long time friends Victor and Chris were able to catch up the way they’d wanted to for years on end, or at least that’s what it felt like.  They were making a point to spend a solid few days together since the next season was fast approaching.  The two skaters were getting on in their careers, and found less and less time to connect the more popular they became.  Sitting on Chris’s couch and munching on snacks they would never tell their coaches about, they gossiped about the past few months and swapped as many stories as possible.

 

“No!” Victor cried in surprise, his eyebrows raised.

 

“Yes.” Chris said leaning in with a smile on his face.

 

“I don’t believe it.” Victor said slightly resigned as he covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“Neither could I, but it’s not like I was complaining about it.” Chris said smugly attempting not to laugh.  Victor shook his head in mock disdain and pushed his hair out of his face.

 

“You’re not serious?” Victor said still in disbelief.  Chris threw his hands in the air.

 

“What reason would I have to lie?”

 

“I’ve been told I give dramatic reactions.” Victor said with a knowing look.

 

“Alright, that’s true, but this did actually happen!” Chris said finally letting himself laugh and pointing at Victor.  Victor held his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Fine! I guess I’ll just have to believe you for it.” He said laughing, his heart-shaped smile showing itself again.

 

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to look for new frames so let me know if you like anything in this magazine, I circled a few.” Chris said tossing Victor said magazine.  Chris just couldn’t make up his mind when it came to decisions like this; his circular frames had been his tried and true for so long he wasn’t sure how to move on from them.

 

“Are you just getting one pair for now?” Victor said flipping the first page open.

 

“I’m not sure yet.  I need an expert opinion.” Chris intoned playfully as he wiggled a finger in Victor’s direction.  Victor swatted him away when he got too close and Chris settled back into the couch.  Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he snapped a quick picture of Victor for Instagram.

 

_Just what I needed, a few days with Victor all to myself~_

 

Many emojis were used and misused in the caption, and the likes started to roll in immediately.  Fans always went nuts when he and Victor were together and clamored for as much information as possible.  While Chris loved attention, it was nice to have a personal life, so he pocketed his phone quickly after to resume spending time with Victor.  The look on Victor’s face puzzled Chris as soon as he looked away from his phone.

 

“Did you find a pair you liked?” Chris said trying to pull Victor out of an apparent trance.

 

“Who is THAT?” Victor said enthusiastically.  He turned the magazine swiftly in his hands and pointed to a good-looking Asian guy sporting a pair of frames Chris had marked as a favorite.  Chris was only hesitant about the frames because they suited the model so well and their colorings were completely different.

 

“…. A model?” Chris said confused.

 

“I can see that.  Is he credited in the magazine? He’s _beautiful_.” Victor said in awe as he turned the magazine back towards himself. 

 

  
“I have no idea dear friend.” Victor huffed in disappointment.  “But he is on other pages as well.” Chris said suggestively.  Victor looked up at him like he was an angel and furiously began flipping through more pages.

 

“Oh, _Chris_ ¸ look at this one!” Victor said turning the magazine again.  These frames were not on Chris’s shortlist, but they were still nice.  Before he could make such a comment, Victor had already flipped it so he could find other pictures of the boy in the glasses.  Chris had a feeling this was going to last for a while, so he took his phone back out and let Victor continue to pour over the magazine.

 

Instagram had always been Chris’s favorite, so most of his time was spent there.  He replied to a few fans who had liked the picture of Victor and scrolled through the explore section.  Since he followed so many fellow skaters, most of the suggested videos were step sequences and jumps.  It was mildly disturbing how many photos of JJ appeared in the feed, but he tried to ignore it the best he could.  Eventually he stumbled upon a familiar looking cute brown boy doing a triple salchow and went to his profile to investigate. 

 

His name was Phichit, and Chris had definitely seen him before.  Scrolling through Phichit’s feed was a whirlwind; it featured everything from local sights to food to selfies and videos of the skater himself.  He liked a photo without thinking and checked to see how far back it was to assess the level of embarrassment he’d incurred on himself, only to find that the picture was just a month old. 

 

 _Wow._   He thought to himself.  _That’s a lot of pictures for only a month!_

After checking to see if Victor was still thoroughly investigating the glasses magazine, which he was, Chris continued to scroll through Phichit’s profile; although he was much more careful about liking things just in case.  It was relaxing if anything; all of the photos were so aesthetically pleasing it lulled Chris into endless scrolling. 

 

A few photos with a friend popped up in the grand scheme of things and Chris enlarged the picture trying to discern the surroundings.  He had a feeling it was in America, but that was really all he could tell.  Then, he gasped, out loud.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Chris said in shock.  Victor did not look up.  Chris was affronted.  He poked at Victor with his feet until Victor finally peeled himself away from the magazine.   
  
“What??” Victor said clearly annoyed.

 

“I found him.” Chris said with big eyes.  Victor gasped in turn.   
  
“WHAT.” He threw the magazine and toppled onto Chris attempting to find an angle for them to both see the screen at the same time.

 

“Oh my GOD.” Victor says as he pulls the screen closer to his face.  “It’s him!”

 

“You don’t know him at all do you?” Chris said quizzically.

 

“Pfft.  I think I’d recognize my future husband if I saw him in a magazine Chris.” Victor said squinting harder at the picture.

 

“I’m just wondering, because he’s a skater.” Chris said slowly.  Victor took a moment to process that fact.

 

“Seriously?” Victor finally said.

 

“Well from the caption it looks like he’s this Phichit’s rinkmate so I’d say yes.”

 

“Is his name in the description?” Victor said trying to swipe the screen for more information.  That caption didn’t have his name, so they kept looking.  They finally found a picture of the two skaters holding up peace signs outside a probable competition.

 

 _Watch out! Yuuri and I are about to tie for gold!_ With even more extraneous emojis than Chris used.

 

“Yuuri.” Victor said excitedly.  “What a lovely name!” He clasped his hands together and finally let Chris breathe by getting off the couch.  “Where’s his page?” Victor said turning back to Chris suddenly.  Chris did some light digging before finding what he wanted.

 

“Looks like he doesn’t post very much _cherie.”_ Victor whined at this, but dug out his phone in a flurry.

 

“I’m going to follow all of his social medias.” Victor said fervently.  Chris raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Chris said setting his phone against his thigh.

 

“Of course I’m sure! He’s perfect and beautiful and a skater and I’m going to marry him someday.” Victor said turning his attention back to the screen in his hands.  Chris shook his head and laughed.

 

“Whatever you say, Vitya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! You've twisted my arm! I can picture the story a little bit into the future and I have the motivation to write it, for now at least! ;)

With the season well on its way, Chris was highly looking forward to catching up with friends once assignments were announced.  Like a hawk he descended onto the list to look over who he’d be competing against; unfortunately his wifi wasn’t with the program.  With his new routines, and _especially_ with his new outfits, Chris was ready to take the world by storm.  His day in the sun hadn’t come quite yet, and he was eager to prove himself.  A FaceTime call came in before he could actually get a good look at the words on the page, but he figured he wasn’t allowed to be too annoyed since it was one of his best friends.

 

“Bonjour~” He said in a crooning voice.

 

“Chris! Have you seen it?” Victor said excitedly on the other line.  His hair was an utter wreck like Chris had never seen it.

 

“No you caught me out just before I could.  Listen, have you been sleeping well? You look dreadful my friend.” Chris said with teasing concern.  Victor waved him off.

 

“No I’ve just finished wrestling Makka into the bath, you know how it is.” Chris had a flashback to the time Makkachin somehow managed to rip open and roll in a full bags worth of garbage.  She was smaller then but still a ball of energy and impossible to contain between the two of them, so Chris can’t imagine how Victor has just managed to give her a bath _now._

 

“So~”

 

“So?” Victor said in confusion as he attempts to fix his hair.  Chris makes a face at him.

 

“The assignments!” Chris said.  “What are they?”

 

“Oh!” Victor said and knocked a palm against his forehead.  “Of course!” Chris shook his head and settled against his headboard.  “Well unfortunately we won’t be seeing any of each other until the finals.” Victor said pouting.  It was so like him to make those assumptions.  Not that Chris minded being lumped in with them, just something that Chris had had to get used to over the years.  Victor’s confidence had always seemed total and even sometimes blissfully ignorant.  Once, he’d texted Chris his room number at the hotel for the _Olympics_ so they could watch a movie, completely forgetting the fact that Stephane Lambiel was the only one representing his country.  Victor had just assumed that Chris would be there.  

 

“Aw _mon coeur se casse cherie_.” Chris said in a sickly sweet voice, but doesn’t manage to keep the dramatic face and cracks a smile.

 

“ _Tu es trop._ ” Victor said trying to hide his amusement.

 

“But that’s why you love me~” Victor rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure, sure.” He said laughing.  “You don’t pay me or anything.”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it! You make enough money Mr. Gold Medal!” Chris said laughing again.  Victor rolled his eyes even harder this time, but couldn’t keep the smile at bay for very long.

 

“Alright, I hate to cut short but Yakov is calling for the fourth time now.” Victor said looking annoyed.

 

“Ah, I’ll let you go then _cherie_.” They said their goodbyes and Chris resumed his attention to the assignment list.  It looked like France and Japan were on his roster this year, and he got a rush just thinking about it.  They were some of the latest events in the schedule which was a double edge sword in his mind. 

 

On one hand, Chris had extra time to perfect his programs and everything that entails.  On the other hand, he had to spend months watching his competitors skate while all he did was twiddle his thumbs knowing he still had a long way to go before he could show the world what he’d been preparing.

 

The months flew by to his surprise, less to his surprise was Victor’s gold in both his assignments early in the season.  They didn’t talk as much as either of them would’ve liked, and Victor made a sudden decision to change that.

 

“You’re serious?” Chris said skeptically.

 

“Of course! I’ve got nothing to do and I haven’t seen you in so long! Why not support a friend?” Victor said easily.  Chris squinted. 

 

“And what, the fact that Glasses Boy is competing is chopped liver?” Chris said as nonchalantly as possible.  Victor blushed and sputtered incoherently in a shocking array of languages.  It was almost impossible not to laugh at how flustered Victor had become in that instant.  Then Victor cleared his throat and smoothed his hair down.

 

“Alright, you’ve caught me.”

 

“Aha!” Chris said with a huge smile.  Victor leaned in towards the screen.

 

“But did you _see_ him skate at his first assignment?? So lovely! He has a lot to work on, but still! Beautiful!” Victor was swooning and it was _so_ entertaining.

 

“I’m sure.”  Chris refocused his attitude once he did actually sit down to watch the boy in the magazine skate.  Victor had been right; there was a lot to work on, but there was something about Katsuki that grabbed you.  With the large gap in his assignments and the right motivation, he could be a serious competitor. 

 

The time finally came for Chris’s first event, and he was ready.  He just had his color refreshed, his eyebrows waxed, _everything waxed_.  It was his time.  He was certain.  He made lazy laps on the ice during his warm up and tried to scope out the competition.  Otabek Altin looked serious and distant as usual, Cao Bin was doing some off ice stretches, and Yuuri Katsuki looked like he was going to throw up.  Chris skated up to him cautiously, wary of the fact that he didn’t want to startle the skater into puking spontaneously.

 

“Hallo there.” Chris said skating up to him.  Yuuri started, but thankfully did not throw up.

  
“Oh, hello.” He said meekly.  He tried to offer a smile, but it came off looking like severe indigestion.

 

“Is everything alright? You look a bit sick.” Chris said sympathetically.  Yuuri’s shoulders tightened.

 

“It’s just nerves! I’m totally fine!” He said trying to put on a brave face.  Chris wasn’t buying it.

 

“Listen, you seem like a good kid, and I know you’re a good skater; I watched your programs from Skate America.” Yuuri turned a terrible pale color.  “I want to be the best, and to do that, I need you to give me real competition.  It wouldn’t feel like I was really winning otherwise, now would it?” Chris said hoping he got his point across.  Yuuri seemed to relax as realization passed across his face, and he managed a small smile.

 

“Okay, I can do that.” Chris could see the fire starting to burn in his eyes.  He may have just made things harder for himself, but he wouldn’t have felt like a good competitor if he didn’t say anything.

 

Chris didn’t end up hitting everything he wanted to in his routine, but he was still proud of himself.  The performance was there even if all the technical elements didn’t fall into place the way he wanted.  Once he left the Kiss & Cry, he spotted Victor nearby and flagged him down.  The Russian jogged over to him and offered a sincere embrace of congratulations.

 

“That was wonderful Chris! Such a good program for you!”

 

“Thank you; it could’ve been better but I’m happy with it.” He said in response.  “Want to get a seat? I think Cao is next.” Chris said pointing towards some of the risers.  Victor opened his mouth to respond but stopped short.  His gaze was transfixed somewhere in the distance and he was stock still.  He very suddenly started hitting Chris as he waved his arms wildly and his face was a sight to behold.

 

“Chris! Chris, it’s him!” Victor said as he continued to slap Chris’s arm.

 

“Ow! Ok! Tell me the safe word next time!” He said poking fun, but rubbing at his sore arm.  He turned and saw a completely different person to the one on the ice earlier that day.  The glasses were gone and the flop of black hair was slicked back revealing cheek bones that made Chris raise his eyebrows.  He whistled.  Victor hit him again.

 

“Mine.” Victor said petulantly as he pointed a finger accusatorially at Chris.  Chris lifted his hands in surrender.  Turning back, the two men saw Yuuri begin to reveal his performance costumes and Victor gasped.  Yuuri, with his slicked hair and cheek bones to die for was dressed like the hero in a romance novel.  A loose white shirt with puffy sleeves and drawstring closer, and the tightest black pants Chris had ever seen in his life.  Victor grasped Chris’s arm and was breathing heavily.

 

“Are you seeing this?” Victor said in a strained voice.

 

“Oh I am.  I really am Victor.” Chris said sensuously.  Victor threw him a little glare and diverted his attention right back to Yuuri.  Chris had been wrong, Yuuri was up next and looked to be primed to give an incredible performance.

 

“Remind me I owe you.” Victor said as he rested his hands on the border to the ice.

 

“What for? Not that I’ll turn down an owed favor.”

 

“For introducing me to my future husband, of course.” Victor said dreamily.  It was Chris’s turn to roll his eyes this time.  As Yuuri moved through his routine, Chris could still see traces of the boy from earlier in his movements and especially his jumps, but was still captivated.  The emotion in his face and intricacy of his step sequence was there. 

 

There was no denying it; there was something special about Yuuri Katsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love this work has received! I couldn't just write half of this chapter and pick it up later like a normal person, so here's a late night update for you!

The flash of lights was something Chris was sure he would never get over has he, Victor, and Otabek stood on the podium showing off their medals.  A smile passed between Victor and him, and he wondered again how long he’d have to wait for their positions to be reversed.  Victor looked kindly down at him from the gold medalist podium, and he felt a twinge of bittersweet pride for his friend.  As much as he was happy for Victor and wanted him to succeed, Chris knew he deserved to be on that gold podium some day.  Clearly today was not that day; how could it have been? Victor skated like nothing Chris had ever seen; like he was reaching out for something no one could see, and only the person or thing he was skating for could possibly understand the message that was clearly evident in the performance.  Victor clearly treated skating like another language, and Chris wondered how other people who spoke that language interpreted his performance.  Chris was pulled out of his lazy daydreaming as the cameras continued to flash when Victor elbowed him.

                                                  

“Psst.” Victor whistled through his teeth.

  
“Hmm?” Chris said casting a quick glance up to Victor.

 

“Have you seen him?” Victor said in a low voice as not to be overheard.

 

“What? Seen who?” Chris said trying to maintain his smile for the wall of cameras.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor said plastering the smile even thicker as he tried to keep up the conversation. 

 

“Oh Victor, after that performance do you honestly think you’ll be seeing any of him?” Chris said recalling the multiple mistakes in Glasses Boy’s performance.  “He’s probably run back to Japan already.” Victor sucked in a breath.

 

“No, you don’t really think so? There’s still the banquet! He _has_ to come to the banquet doesn’t he?” Victor said in a bit of a panic.  Chris shrugged.

 

“I suppose.  Celestino seems like the kind of man that would love a good party.”

 

After what felt like endless hours of questions, the skaters were finally let loose to rejoin their coaches.  Josef was as proud as ever which gave Chris a well needed boost after feeling so small next to Victor.  A blur of a figure in the Russian red swooped passed him to presumably join Victor and Yakov a few feet away.  Victor began to nag him about something to which he immediately snapped back something rude.  Not that Victor hardly even noticed because he hadn’t been looking at the small blond for a solid minute.

 

Chris turned to see where Victor was looking, and of course, there was Glasses Boy.  He was stock still as he stared at Victor and looked immoveable.  Victor waved and called out to him.

 

“You want to take a commemorative photo? Sure!” Victor called over the throng of people.  Yuuri immediately tensed, turned and sped away.  Victor looked more confused than anything, but stared after Yuuri regardless.

 

Back in his hotel room, Chris had laid out two possible suits for the banquet that evening.  His hair was still wet from the shower, and he was making no progress between the two possibilities.  Once he realized he was starting to cut things close, he text Victor to settle the argument for him.  A knock let him know Victor had arrived, and he hopped up to answer.

 

“What, you’re actually wearing a robe?” Victor said in teasing surprise.

 

“Would you rather I greeted you in the nude _cherie_? Just close the door and I’ll slip into something more comfortable.” He said leaning against the door frame.  Victor rolled his eyes and stepped into the room.  He approached the bed where the suits had been laid out and looked at Chris, shaking his head.

 

“Are you serious? This is an obvious choice.” Victor said with a hand towards the suits.

 

“How is it so obvious?” Chris said crossing his arms.

 

“Because this one is terrible.” Victor said bluntly.

 

“I was leaning towards that one!” Chris said indignantly.

 

“Well it’s a good thing I came then isn’t it?” Victor said taking a seat.  Chris walked over to the ‘terrible suit’ and began inspecting it.

 

“Do you really not like it? I just got it a few weeks ago.” Chris said with a pout.

 

“Alright it isn’t _terrible_ ; I’m just already going to wear it tonight.” Victor said airily as he purposefully did not make eye contact.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Chris said sardonically.

 

“Quite, yes.” Victor said admiring his nails.  Chris huffed and began to put the suit back on the hanger. 

 

“So, no luck with Glasses Boy earlier, huh?” Victor lay down with a thud.

 

 “I don’t get it! I offered to take a picture and he just walked away!” Victor said raising his arms in front of him.

 

“I don’t know Victor.  The way you said it sounded like you were offering a photo to a fan, not a fellow skater.”  Victor sat up.

 

“No.  Did I really? I just asked if he wanted to take a picture!” Victor said as his voice began to climb.

 

“He’d had a pretty rough day if you cared to remember, and he absolutely came off as someone who’d want to be left alone after making a very big mistake on live television.”  Victor slumped.

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Victor said quietly.

 

“I’m sorry, were we watching the same person? He flubbed every jump!” Victor gave him a glare.

 

“He clearly had a lot on his mind.  I’ve seen him do that program before; I know how good he is!” Victor said defensively.

 

“When did you see him perform it? You didn’t stay for the free skate in France.” Chris asked.  Victor began to blush.

 

“I may have watched it many, many times online once it was uploaded!” Victor said trying to sound casual.  “Look that’s not the point, the point is he’s a very good skater and he just had a bad day.” Victor crossed his arms and had the body language that could only be summed up by ‘ _so there.’_

 

Victor excused himself not long after that to get into his suit for the banquet and let Chris get ready on his own.  Making his way downstairs he really didn’t know what to expect from the banquet.  This was one of the few times he’d made the podium, and he was worried he’d be hounded by sponsors and affiliates all night.  Luckily, Victor was taking the brunt of that, not that it was particularly surprising.  He waved to Victor as he made his way into the hall, but couldn’t grab his friend’s attention.  Victor’s eyes were glued to a spot near the drinks table, and Chris knew better now than to wonder who could possibly have captured Victor’s attention so completely.  Glasses Boy was throwing back flutes of champagne like it was his _job._

 

Chris finally made his way to the drinks table, and found a very pink faced Yuuri sipping on a new flute of champagne.  Next to him were roughly 8 or 9 empty glasses.  Yuuri didn’t seem to notice Chris next to him even as Chris picked up a glass for himself and sipped the golden liquid.  If there was one thing you could count on at fancy sporting banquets, it was the quality of the food and the booze, and this year did not disappoint. 

 

“Having fun?” Chris asked.  Yuuri finally seemed to notice him and offered a wide smile.

 

“Why not?” Yuuri said loudly.  “Everything in my life has turned to shit! Why not have some fun?” Yuuri said swaying dangerously close.  Chris could smell the alcohol on his breath, and smiled congenially. 

 

“You know, a friend of mine has been absolutely dying to meet you-“ Chris started, but he was bumped into by the small blond Russian from earlier.

 

“You!” Yuuri cried as he pointed at the small Russian.    


“Me?” The Russian boy said indignantly.  “What about me?”

 

“Dance off.  _Now._ ” Yuuri said managing not to slur any of his words.

 

“You’re an idiot.” The small Russian said laughing menacingly. 

 

“You’re very rude for someone so small.” Yuuri said simply.  “Now do you want to battle or what?” Yuuri said as he backed up into the crowd of people and began dancing.

 

“Holy shit.” Chris said as he watched.  Yuuri was an incredible dancer.  Where was this coming from? He was break dancing like someone who actually did that kind of thing.

 

“Are you going to let him upstage you like that?” Chris said to the blond one.  He was sure he’d learn his name eventually.  Blondie rolled up his sleeves and met Yuuri on the dance floor.  Chris watched gleefully from the sidelines as he drank more champagne.  When the dance battle concluded, Yuuri was the obvious winner.  Blondie didn’t have the energy to keep going, and loudly declared it had been a draw as he limped towards the bathroom.  Yuuri returned to the champagne station and Chris tried to get his attention again.

 

“I think I’ve seen you in magazines before.” He said smoothly.  It appeared to go directly over Yuuri’s head.

 

“Oh! One of my sponsors is a glasses company it was probably that.  I wear their frames; they help me pay for training blah blah blah.” Yuuri said waving a hand around animatedly.

 

“Do you not wear them for competitions? I haven’t seen you in frames lately.”

 

“No they’d fly off my face if I wore them on the ice.  Trust me, I know from experience.” Yuuri said conversationally.  “Phichit says I still owe him for emotional damages.” Chris laughed.

 

“Say Yuuri, have you ever pole danced?” Chris said flirtily.  Yuuri’s eyes went wide.

 

“No! Do you think we could? I’d love to try it.”

 

“Why not? There’s a support beam over there that looks sturdy enough.” He said with a wink.  And just like that, Chris had gotten Yuuri ‘Glasses Model’ Katsuki to strip in front of the entire ISU and sponsorship teams.  Chris had no idea how Victor hadn’t appeared until now, but he was absolutely mesmerized.  Chris hopped down from the pole and sauntered over to Victor who’s jaw was almost touching the floor.

 

“He’s _lovely_ Victor you should talk to him.” Chris said coaxing.  Victor hit him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do all night?! I’ve gotten caught by officials and sponsors at every turn! I finally escaped!” Victor said turning his attention back to Yuuri, who was putting his clothes back on to mild applause from the crowd.  With his shirt and tie back on, Yuuri looked around, and waved when he spotted Chris.  Chris motioned for him to come over.

 

“Well, here’s you chance my friend.” Chris said as Yuuri jogged over to them.

 

“That was so much fun!” Yuuri said with the most beautiful smile on his face.  Chris thought Victor was going to faint on the spot.

 

“Absolutely! We’ll have to partner up again some time.” Chris said, and meant it too.  Yuuri was a great guy.  “Have you met Victor yet? Victor, this is Yuuri Katsuki.  Yuuri, this is-“

 

“Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri supplied in mild awe.  “I’ve been a fan of your skating since I was 12 years old.  Do you want to dance with me?” Yuuri said with an outstretched hand.  Victor was entirely pink and unable to form coherent sentences, so he smiled and took Yuuri’s hand.

 

Chris lost track of time with how long the two danced together, and eventually moved on to chat with the others at the party.  He gave Otabek proper congratulations and found himself chatting the most with Mila and Sara.  Occasionally he would notice Sara’s brother giving him a sour look, but he wasn’t entirely sure why.  Was it not painfully clear that Chris was extremely gay or was Michele just that overprotective?

 

As the night began to draw to a close, Chris looked to say goodnight to Victor before he left, full well knowing that Yuuri still held him in his grasp on the dance floor.  Chris fell short as he overheard pieces of their conversation.

 

“After the season, you should come to Japan! My family runs a hot spring and you can stay there!” Yuuri said as he grinded _heavily_ against Victor.  “Whatdya think? Will you do it? Will you be my coach Victor?” Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled him in closer.  “Be my coach, Victor!” Yuuri said in an extremely loud and slurred voice.  Victor flushed and held tightly to Yuuri.

 

Chris decided he didn’t want to literally watch his close friend have sex in the middle of the banquet hall, so he left and promised himself to send a goodbye text when he got to his room.  He wasn’t too worried about the pair otherwise, but he hoped that they didn’t rush into anything they couldn’t take back later.  On his walk back to his hotel room last night, Chris had a feeling if things worked out, the skating world was going to be changed forever.


End file.
